


A Vision of Solace

by YoungJusticeAddict



Series: Tragedy Sparks Ingenuity [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agnes is not Agatha, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Infinity Stones, Not Canon Compliant, Rewritten eps 6-8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeAddict/pseuds/YoungJusticeAddict
Summary: When Vision learns of Wanda's acts from Darcy, they rush to find her. Now they are fugitives on the run, hiding in Darcy's tiny apartment but it's only a matter of time before SWORD comes looking there. But, when an old acquaintance shows up with a deal for Wanda, for the safety of her and her children, will she accept? Or will she own up to her crimes and let SWORD take her in?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Tragedy Sparks Ingenuity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, please note that this idea came after episode 7, before we had much information about how Wanda created Westview or the origin of her abilities. I had my own theories about what was going to happen and some of those are shown here. Anything after episode 7 is not canon for this fic but parts of it may be used as the episodes come out.
> 
> //  
> sol·ace  
> /ˈsäləs/
> 
> noun  
> comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness

Sitting there in the truck with Dr Lewis, Vision remained silent, watching the children hold hands as they crossed the road. If what she said was true, why couldn’t he remember it? Had the trauma that Wanda endured suppressed his memoires when she returned him to life? Perhaps she was trying to protect him from remembering dying so horrifically. Surely that was it. Or maybe she just wanted him all to herself, with no anchors to the outside world? As Dr Lewis had said, the love was real. Real enough to make her that selfish?

A renewed vigor came across him, and he phased through the roof of the truck, tired of being stalled by Wanda’s subconscious. He landed on the driver’s side and opened the door, holding a hand out to Dr Lewis. She looked shocked but accepted his hand and exited the truck.

“What are you doing? We need to get to Wanda.”

“Exactly.” He pulled her close and took off, not wanting to be held back by having to walk or drive, instead he flew over Westview.

Darcy cried out, startled by the change, and held onto him tightly, closing her eyes as they got higher and higher. “Warn a girl next time!”

“Apologies, but the ice cream truck wasn’t going to get us much farther.” Vision scoured the town and eventually found his way back to his street. He gently set Darcy back on her feet and she stumbled, opening her eyes.

“Oh,” she exclaimed, “That was far more efficient.”

They began walking up toward the house but were stopped by the front door flying open and Geraldine (Monica?) being forced out the front door, surrounded in a cloud of red energy. Monica was slammed down onto the sidewalk but caught herself, the ground around her flashing a bright blue. She stood and began arguing as Wanda walked out of her house.

Vision and Darcy rushed up, hands out placatingly. Darcy spoke first, “Woah, calm down here.”

Vision reached Wanda and she stepped away from him, “Darling, please, lets go inside and talk. I know what you have done here and I am not upset, I promise. Let us just discuss it.”

Wanda glared at Darcy and Monica, raising a hand toward them, glowing red, “You know because they told you things. They cannot be trusted, Vis. She came here to ruin everything we’ve built here.”

“No, Wanda, they came to warn us.” Vision reached out and lowered her hand, taking it in his, “The agents that are beyond the barrier are not here to help us, Wanda. They are here to hurt us. We have to go. Where are the boys?”

Wanda shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, “They can’t hurt us in here. I-I made sure of it. We’re safe.”

Vision pulled her closer, holding her face, “Wanda, we need to go. This is not our home anymore. It’s okay. We can take everything. We’ll go and make anew. A perfect life for the four of us. I promise.”

Tears streamed down her face as she looked to Monica and Darcy, their faces solemn as well. “You weren’t lying?”

“No, I wasn’t. I know how you feel, Wanda.” Monica put her hand on her chest, over her heart. “And if I had your abilities I can guarantee I would have done the exact same thing you have done here. Grief and loss are a ruthless bunch and you processed in the best way that you could. Now, let's work on bringing down the barrier so we can all get out of here. All of this power must be draining you, you look exhausted.”

Wanda nodded and wiped her face, detaching from Vision. “Things have been..I’ve been struggling to keep things together after expanding the barrier. Even Agnes said I looked tired, she took the boys with her for the day…”

Wanda’s face fell and Vision put a hand on her shoulder, “It is alright, Darling. Let us go and gather them and we will make our way out.” Vision turned her to the direction of Agnes’ house and made their way there.

Darcy turned to Monica, “Holy shit, dude. How are we going to get out of here? I’m not looking forward to messing up my DNA by going through the Hex again.”

Monica looked around, eyes narrowing in on a spot in the sky, “The radiation from the Hex changed  _ me _ , and  _ I’m  _ fine. I can actually see the weak spots in the barrier. Maybe that’s where we can start.”

Darcy stood confused as Monica raised herself a few feet above the ground, a blue aura around her. “Whoa…”

Monica flew up to the spot she had seen. Putting her hands up to it, she concentrated on the weakness, imagining it thinning out into nothing. Her hand pushed through the haze of red, and it started disintegrating around her touch. She pulled back and looked down to Darcy, now flanked by Vision and Wanda, with Agnes and the boys heading out onto the lawn.

Wanda looked to Vision and took a deep breath. Using her own powers, she floated herself up to where Monica had started dismantling their protected world. She raised her hands and began stretching the opening until an unfiltered sky shone through. 

Wanda let go of it all, and it came back into her. The barrier sank into the earth and the streets ran red, pulling all the energy out of the homes and returning them back to their original conditions. People stumbled around, their minds being freed of the control she held. Red energy melted down and pooled around their feet before being swept up with the rest of it in the street. The energy rose, snapping back to it’s creator like a stressed rubber band. All of the red energy crashed back into Wanda and she cried out, wrapping her arms around herself.

It was too much and she found herself falling back to the earth. Monica reached out and grabbed her under the arms, lowering her into Vision’s waiting arms.

Everything felt...odd. The fog had lifted and it felt like everyone could breathe deeper now. No overwhelming presence puppetting them around. Vision himself felt a strange shiver run over him as it happened, and he could ask Wanda about it later. Now, she was almost passed out in his arms, and they needed to get somewhere safe.

Monica seemed to be on the same wavelength and began looking around for a vehicle to get them and the kids out safely. She spotted a dark green station wagon in an alleyway and went with Darcy to retrieve it. They all could hear the loud sounds of the big cars heading toward them, there wasn’t much time now.

Darcy sighed in relief that the driver’s door was unlocked, and went about unlocking the rest. Monica opened the back door and ushered the twins into the back seat. Darcy set to hotwiring the car to get them going. 

Monica ran back over to Vision and helped him get Wanda situated better before helping them into the car together as well. Monica hopped in the passenger seat as it roared to life.

“Fuck yeah!” Darcy shouted, climbing in and pulling out of the alley. SWORD was close now, so she sped out quickly and onto the highway.

They hoped and prayed, but they were never in the clear. Six black SUV’s commandeered all of the lanes of the highway, blocking them from even thinking of going the other way. Darcy pushed the station wagon as fast as it could go.

Monica piped up, “Just a few more miles and there’s a city. It should be big enough to hide and pick up another car. Or find a place to hunker down if we need to.” She looked at Vision in the rearview, “Can you still make yourself look human?”

Vision nodded and changed his features, “Yes, that was an ability of mine separate from Wanda.”

“Dad?” Tommy peeked over the seat from the back and looked at Wanda, “Is mom going to be okay?”

Vision smiled at him, “Yes, son. She’s just really tired. When we settle she can rest more comfortably and things will be much better.”

“Are you a vampire?” Billy asked, stealing Vision’s attention and getting an elbow job from his brother.

“Shut up, Billy.”

“No, Billy. I am not a vampire. Why do you ask?”

He shuffled in his seat, looking anywhere but his father’s eyes, “Because uncle Pietro said mom’s dead husband cant die twice when you were hurt with the soldiers.”

Before Vision could respond, Tommy chimed in, “I already told you, he can’t be a vampire. Vampires are dead and can’t have kids.”

“Except in Twilight,” Monica added.

“And Hotel Transylvania,” Darcy countered.

Both boys looked at them, confused, “What?”

Vision put his hands up, halting the responses, “Look boys, I’m not completely sure what I am, but it definitely is not a vampire. I understand I died before, but I am here now. Your mother will hopefully be able to provide more answers once she has recovered.”

“They’re gaining on us,” Darcy announced, and everyone else looked back to the horde of SWORD vehicles tailing them, and indeed they had gotten closer. “How far is that city, Monica? We need a faster car!”

Billy finally met his dad's eyes and furrowed his brows, determined. He sat up on his knees in the back seat, a hand on the seat in front of him and the other hand on his headrest. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and focused, dark blue glow emanating under his hands.

Everything before them changed, and Darcy yelped as the wheel morphed. Everyone felt the shift, the seats being turned from dated, stained fabric into new, smooth leather. The roof warped, giving them more headroom, and the dashboard updated with LED lighted buttons and a GPS screen. The old station wagon became a large, black SUV like the ones chasing them. The whole car jolted as Darcy found she could go even faster, her foot heavy on the pedal.

“Holy shit, kid!”

Monica turned around, “You can warp reality too?”

Billy just shrugged, settling back against Tommy, “I guess.”

Vision caught Monica’s gaze, worried expressions and a knowing look being exchanged before she turned back around. “We should be coming up on it soon. They may get creative though. It’s weird they haven’t sent any drones yet.”

“Maybe they don’t want to hurt us,” Tommy suggested. “They could just want to use mom’s powers, or Billy’s if they find out.”

Darcy looked over to Monica, then back to the road, “Actually kiddo, I think they’re after your dad.”

“Why?”

“Darcy, I don’t think they need to know this, they’re just kids,” Monica reminded her.

Darcy sighed dramatically, “They are involved in this whole mess too, they should be armed with as much information as possible so people don’t take advantage of them being naïve.” She glanced back at the twins in the rearview, then returned to the road. “Your dad, The Vision, was created as a superweapon for a  _ very  _ bad computer virus named Ultron. Well, I guess everyone kinda had a hand in the creation of your dad, even your mom, but still. That was his purpose. And after your dad joined a group of superheroes called The Avengers, he became more of a real person, and less of a weapon. But then he died. And when I was with those guys that are following us now, their leader wanted your dad back as a weapon.

“He was always talking about your dad like he wasn’t a real person, which just isn’t true. Your dad is part biological creature. He was made in a lab by a very talented scientist. A biological engineer, I think, but anyway,” she waved her hand, and Monica stepped in.

“The point is he had your dad’s body, and your mom came and took him back. This guy wanted to bring your dad back to life, but he didn’t know how. And when your mom did it, it made him even more obsessed. That’s why we think they want your dad, and maybe your mom.”

“So….Dad’s a zombie?”

“No, idiot. Dad is dad.”

Vision hushed them both, “I am a living robot. Is that better for you?”

“We called you a synthezoid,” Darcy explained.

“Regardless, I am not dead, I am not a zombie, and I am not a vampire, boys. Okay?”

A chorus of agreement came from the back seat as the group reached their destination. Looking back, Monica announced the SUVs had started to break off and return back to Westview.

“They must have found something else,” Darcy suggested. “Or they really are going to send in a drone strike.”

“Either way, we need to find a better place to settle in.”

“If the kid can change the car again, I might be able to shake the last of these agents and take us across to New York. We could go to my apartment for a few days. But we will have to stop somewhere in between tonight,” Darcy offered, weaving through traffic to a parking garage. 

Billy sat up in his seat again, “I can do it. What do we need?” 

“A change of plates and just change the color of the car. We should be okay otherwise, and I don’t want to change too much else, the GPS will be helpful. But in a minute, we’ve still got one following us.”

Darcy pulled into the parking garage, it was rather full, with a few open spaces littered amongst it. She circled plenty of lanes and even went up a story and parked next to some smaller cars before the other car could catch up. “Now kid! And everyone get down!”

Billy did as he was asked and got down. Darcy also turned off the car, grateful for the keys the kid had created for their new ride. They all stayed low and waited for the other car to leave the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

After escaping from SWORD, Monica took over driving so Darcy could tell the boys stories of Thor, Captain America, and The Avengers. Vision listened in as well to the stories, filling in the details from their brief conversation earlier.

The sky darkened slowly, but eventually they reached their halfway point: a beaten-down motel where no one would be asking questions. Wanda had stirred awake during the last half-hour or so, but remained laid against Vision and added details to Darcy’s stories.

Darcy was designated as the volunteer to go to speak with the creepy, old motel keeper. He grinned at her and handed her two room keys, hands lingering just a little too long. She skedaddled back to the others as they were still climbing out of the car. She looked towards Monica, “You get to return these in the morning, no way I’m going back to that guy.”

“Pray for a shift-change,” Monica smirked, carrying a sleeping Billy over to the door. Darcy gave one key to Vision, and took the other for her and Monica. Darcy went into her room and began exploring and getting ready for bed.

Vision opened the door for Wanda with sleeping Tommy in her arms, and then for Monica with Billy. They both put the boys down onto the bed and Wanda mumbled a thanks to Monica before they all were silent, not sure how to begin this conversation.

Monica turned and headed for the door, but was stopped by Vision's hand on her shoulder. He looked to her knowingly, encouraging her to stay. "Please."

She nodded and instead turned around, leaning against the door. She watched as Wanda sat there on the edge of the bed, brushing Tommy's hair out of his face. 

Wanda sighed. "I don't know where to begin."

Monica smirked, "Well, your accent's back, that's a start." She folded her arms, glancing at Vision before back at Wanda, "I understand some things about all this, and I want to help you more but you need to tell me everything, Wanda." 

She nodded, standing and coming closer to Monica so she didn't wake the boys, keeping low voices. "From what I can remember, after Vision died, I just wanted to be around good people. I guess it sprouted from that.

"It seemed like everyone forgot about him in the wake of losing Tony, and even Natasha didn't get much recognition. But Vision got nothing. From anyone."

Wanda covered her mouth, hand shaking as she teared up, "I just wanted him back, I wanted things to go back to the way they were. We spent two years stealing moments all over the world until they found us in Edinburgh. And then everything ignited. The brutal fire of war destroyed everything, or so I was told. Half of us were gone for years."

Vision frowned, not remembering any of the things she seemed to. He came and put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. 

Wanda took a deep breath, "I don't know how it happened. We were brought back but he was still dead. Nothing they did could have helped him, I realize this now. 

"And then I found our letters and photos, in a box. Someone had cleared out our stuff from our apartment, but kept it in storage. Tony had paid for it, but wasn't quick enough to stop them from renting out our apartment, just quick to save our belongings. For that, I am grateful, but it did make me feel so much worse."

Monica pushed away from the door and rubbed Wanda's arm, "I know, and I'm sorry. It was similar for me when I found out my mom died in those lost years. I still haven't fully processed it, but you also have powers ruled by your emotions. Did that have anything to do with it?"

Wanda nodded again, putting a hand over Monica's on her arm. "I think...Yes. It did." Wanda paused, trying to think. "I had found the storage in New Jersey. Tony had it moved stateside so he could keep better watch of it. I was just driving around and came across this town, now I guess it was Westview.

"I got gas, and sat at a restaurant. I was alone at the table and all I kept seeing we're these happy families, happy people. They got their loved ones back, and I had no one. No one at all.

"Clint had gone back to his family, they had been lost in the snap. Steve went back in time and chased his dream, his love. And everyone else moved on. No one came back for me."

Vision's hands tightened around her protectively, "So what did you do, love? How am I here with you now?"

"I made some calls, Pepper helped, Tony's wife now I guess. I found that SWORD had taken your body, so I asked for it back, and they refused. They were going to melt you down for vibranium. I had to get you out of there."

"Hayward said you stole his body," Monica added.

"They left me with no other choice. I tried being nice, and all they cared about was how much he was worth."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone, darling. Someone should have been there for you, it wasn't fair," Vision kissed her on the head again before turning to look at Billy as he rolled over in bed. "Perhaps we should go outside, or the other room? Dr. Lewis may want to hear of this as well."

Wanda nodded and released herself from Vision. Monica quietly opened the door and they made their way over to the other room. Darcy was sat on the bed watching something on the old TV set. She had her clothes changed back after the hex went down, but had stripped down to just her pants and tank top, her over shirt, jacket and accessories piled on the chair in the corner. 

"Well hello. The boys still asleep?"

"Yes, which is why we came over here to continue our conversation," Vision announced. 

Monica sat on the bed next to Darcy, while Vision pulled up another chair for Wanda to sit in next to them. Vision stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders in encouragement. 

Wanda took a breath and Darcy turned off the TV. "After I recovered his body, I didn't know what I was going to to. I drove back to Westview with him in pieces in the backseat. It was all too much." Wanda shook her head, as if she was trying to shake the grief and guilt away. "And then there was this unending emptiness, it was swallowing me up so I pulled over. I had just passed the city lines into Westview. 

"I was crying and I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die too. There was this huge weight in my chest, it felt like it was going to burst, and then it did."

"What did it do?" Darcy asked.

Wanda looked up, "It did everything. It changed everything. I couldn't control it. It fixed the cracked pavement, it repaired the old buildings, it brought smiles to everyone's faces. 

"And then I blinked and he was driving, everything was in black and white and he was smiling at me like he used to."

Wanda stared off, smiling with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how, but he was alive again. And he drove us home. It was like our perfect life, and things just kept getting better. White picket fence, two kids, a happy family."

"That's when the show started. You two were driving into town after just getting married," Darcy finished. "I was able to pick it up on a vintage TV. You two really did look happy. I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me too," Vision affirmed. "That is where my memories begin as well. I do not remember this war from before, but Dr. Lewis filled me in on things before, and all of you provided more on our drive. But I would still like to remember things for myself, if possible."

Wanda shook her head, "You shouldn't have to remember dying twice, Vis. I don't even know if I can give you those memories back at this point. I'm still so tired."

"Then maybe we should all get some rest tonight. But someone needs to keep watch," Monica said. 

"I can keep an eye on everyone," Vision suggested. "I do not require sleep."

Everyone agreed to that, and Wanda and Vision made their way back into their room, the boys still peacefully asleep. Each room had one queen bed and a pull out couch, dinette, and TV. 

Rather than pull out the couch bed, Wanda just cuddled up to her sons, falling asleep rather quickly. Vision smiled softly and watched them for a while before pulling up a chair to sit by the window, watching for any other dangers that may come their way. 


	3. Chapter 3

The night was peaceful, which lead to a very peaceful morning as well. The group lazied about, waking slowly and allowing themselves time in bed as if it were any other normal Saturday morning. No school, no work, no responsibilities. 

Eventually they had to remember everything from the day before, from the entire week before really, and get back to business. Wanda helped comb Tommy's hair with her fingers, while Vision helped straighten Billy's clothes, rumpled from sleep.

They met with Monica and Darcy and decided on breakfast before hitting the road. Wanda had a bit of savings thanks to the Avengers. She technically got paid to be a hero like the rest of them, and when not on trips with Vision she lived rent free at the compound. So she covered breakfast at a diner nearby, being careful not to let her identity be revealed and hid her accent. Vision followed suit, pretending to be american. 

As they were leaving, Darcy picked up their conversation from the night before.

"I have a question," Darcy stated as they stepped outside. "How did you make the barrier so radioactive?"

Wanda looked between her and Monica, confused, "I don't know. It was radioactive?"

"Yes," Monica confirmed. "In fact, it was passing through the barrier multiple times that gave me these powers."

Wanda frowned, "I had no idea. I thought you had them from before. I'm so sorry."

"The radiation was CMBR. The same thing you would have if you recreated the big bang, the start of our universe." Darcy began. "Do you have any inkling what could have caused that? You must have created something big."

Wanda shook her head, "No I don't. I think I may have blacked some stuff out." 

"Well you had to have done something, unless your powers just naturally exude CMBR?"

"Since Wanda's abilities come from an Infinity Stone..then maybe?" Monica suggested. 

Vision hurried the boys off to the car and held the door for Wanda, "Well, you told us before that the Infinity Stones had caused all of this, correct? The five year gap and the war?"

Darcy nodded, getting into the driver's seat, "Right. They were created during the big bang and hold a tonne of power."

Vision continued, "And originally, I was created housing the Mind Stone as part of my life force. Wanda, when you brought me back to life, did you use the Mind Stone?"

Wanda shook her head, getting into the car as Vision slid in after her and shut the door, "No. I was told Thanos destroyed the stones. The ones they used to fix everything was when the remaining Avengers went to the past and borrowed them. We couldn't keep them."

Monica got into the car last, brow furrowed. "But it looks like Vision has the Mind Stone now, and he's alive. Did you make a new Infinity Stone? Is that what caused the radiation?"

Wanda looked between all of them and then down to her hands, "I don't….I don't know."

Darcy smiled, pulling out of the parking lot, "It's a working theory, let's go with it."

* * *

Over the next few hours, they on and off discussed the possibility of Vision once again being in possession of the Mind Stone. Though, they were consistently bombarded with questions from the twins about the potential uses of each Infinity Stone, what certain heroes were like, and why the Avengers weren't together anymore. Eventually, they dropped the conversation for a later date, hoping some of Wanda's other memories of the origins of the Hex would resurface. 

"Are we there yet?" Tommy whined. "I'm getting bored back here."

"Almost, kiddo. Just have some more patience." Darcy replied.

They drove for a while longer before pulling into another parking garage. Darcy got out first and lead them all out of the garage and over to another, much taller building. They entered a gated hallway and came upon several flights of stairs going up. Tommy whined again. 

"Do we have to go up all these now too?"

Darcy smirked. "Yup. Fifth floor. Very top at the end of the hall."

Vision and Wanda looked to each other and then around at their surroundings. When they determined it safe enough, they each grabbed a kid and flew themselves up through the rings of stairs and landed on the final level. 

"Hey! Not fair!" Darcy yelled up at them, then pouted, making her way up. 

Monica looked up at them, then to Darcy with a grin. She came up behind her and grabbed under her arms, "hold on, express elevator!"

Monica followed their example, and flew up between the stairs with a scared Darcy rather than walk. She set Darcy down on the top floor and chuckled at her face.

Darcy changed from scared to mildly frustrated, stomping over to her apartment door with her keys, "Why did I have to be the only normal one left."

As they entered, Darcy headed immediately to a closet near a few other doors. Her apartment was average sized, with one bedroom and one bathroom, living room and kitchen with a small space for a table. The table didn't look like it was for dining, though, as it and one of the only two chairs were covered in paperwork and books, and a closed laptop near the empty chair. A home office of sorts. 

The boys instantly went over to the mantle above the faux fireplace, admiring the trinkets that adorned it. 

Monica stood off to the side, while Wanda hesitantly sat on the couch, cautioning the boys from touching anything. 

Darcy returned with a large pile of blankets and dropped them on the living room floor. "So, I figured since Vision doesn't sleep, and Wanda would want to be close to the boys, Monica could bunk with me in my room." She gestured to one of the other doors with a tapestry hanging from it. She then pointed to another door across from it, "That's the bathroom. Don't hog it. There's a lot of us here." Darcy pulled a throw pillow up off the floor and tossed it on the couch, pointing to another blanket on the back of the couch. "Wanda you can take the couch, and I figured the kids can make a fort and sleep there."

"Awesome," the twins replied, getting started with the blankets. 

"We'll need to get groceries," Wanda began, "I can make us dinner tonight."

"We can go if you both are okay with the boys?" Vision offered.

"You may get recognized. After what happened in Edinburgh, a candid video showed Vision in his disguise, and everyone knows of Wanda." Monica advised. "Not to mention Hayward and his lackeys are still looking for you."

"A hat and change of clothes may suffice," Wanda countered. "The other Avengers have gone undercover in less."

Darcy led her to her closet, and let her change. 

"I will get you new clothes as a thank you, Dr. Lewis."

"Don't worry about it, I wear pretty much the same three things anyway. Best that the ones you picked see the light of day for once."

Once Wanda was dressed, she and Vision made their way out. Rather than the blonde blue-eyed dad character that vision had once been, he had changed his disguise to being black-haired and with brown eyes. It was a subtle difference but would suffice for a quick shopping trip. They determined that after that it would be Darcy who goes out, seeing as Hayward is most likely looking for Monica as well. He never did give much attention to Darcy and probably didn't even remember her face after kicking her out of the SWORD makeshift headquarters.

They visited a large chain grocery store and selected many fresh fruits and vegetables, along with different spices and other things to help Wanda show Darcy and Monica just how grateful she was for their assistance in escaping director Hayward. 

While they were checking out, Vision was distracted by someone listening to the news on their phone, and soon several other people began playing the broadcast as well from their own phones. He listened as the announcer declared Wanda Maximoff and The Vision to be criminals, and that there were warrants out for their arrest and provided a phone number for information. He felt his blood run cold in fear and turned to Wanda as she was finishing up her transaction. He leaned down to whisper to her of the events that were unfolding. She hesitated in thought and then finished paying, quickly grabbing up her bags with his help. 

As they were leaving, he could hear the news anchor informing the public of the events of the Westview Anomaly, blaming the entirety of it on Wanda Maximoff. 

As the doors slid closed behind them, he could hear the mob calling for her head. 

What were they going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey boss, we've got some activity here. It could be Maximoff."

Hayward rushed over to the computer screen, looking over the data. "Where is it showing them at? She wouldn't go anywhere without the kids and without Vision. I doubt she knows what she's doing or where she's going to go. We could get them all at once if we've got eyes on her location."

The agent's hands flew across the keyboard, pulling up transaction information for a diner and then another ping revealed a transaction at a grocery store in New York. He showed director Hayward the locations and received a hum in response.

Hayward stood up straight and looked to the other agents in the room, "I want a squad with me to recover Maximoff and anyone aiding and abetting this criminal. We need to take her down before she causes something like this again somewhere in secret. We don't want her learning from her mistakes. Someone get the cars ready, we're leaving in 15."

A resounding sound of yes sirs accompanied his declaration and the agents flurried around the room, preparing for departure.

* * *

Darcy decided to turn on the TV and enjoy some background noise from it as she and Monica worked on helping the boys with their fort. She was thrown off guard when Monica grabbed the pillow on the couch and smacked it into the back of Darcy's head. Darcy turned around, astonished, grabbing a very plush blanket that was still partially folded and swinging it at Monica. This started things to go downhill, as the boys joined in.

Tommy raced around tickling the girls and covering them in the remaining blankets. Billy went over and grabbed the seat cushion off of the couch and tried to hit Monica with it. Instead, he fumbled and knocked Monica down with him, the cushion in between them with Billy squishing Monica on the floor.

They all burst into laughter as Darcy pulled Tommy close to stop him from running around, tickling his sides and making him squirm.

Billy sat up and looked toward the TV, something in the back of his mind bringing an overwhelming sense of doom to their otherwise jovial afternoon. He watched as his mother and father's faces came on the screen and the anchor announced that they were criminals of the United States of America, the next anchor calling them terrorists towards the American people. 

The others slowly realized what was going on and stopped to watch the broadcast as well, laughter dying on their tongues. A phone number flashed across the screen asking for any information to their known whereabouts, and adding that anyone who has been seen harboring them will face federal charges as well.

The rest of the segment dissolved into racist commentary, and derogatory remarks about Wanda's origin in Sokovia, so Monica was quick to turn it off.

Only it wouldn't turn off.

Monica pushed the button multiple times, but the TV set continued to blare and spew hatred about Wanda and Vision. She got up to unplug the damn thing, and saw that Billy was staring intently at it, his eyes glowing a familiar dark blue.

"Billy," she said, "You need to stop. Let's turn this off. None of us need to be seeing this right now. They're wrong."

"She's right kiddo," Darcy chimed in. "So let's just go back to our fort and wait for your parents to come home okay?" She reached her hand out and put it on Billy's shoulder. The touch snapped him out of his trance and he looked back to her, anger and hurt clearly displayed on his face.

"Why do they get to talk about her like that? About dad? They don't know anything about what happened. They don't know how bad she hurt and how no one was there. They all like to point fingers, but no one was there to support her," Billy's eyes pricked with tears, never changing from the powerful dark blue.

"I know, kid, but we are here for her now. Now that we know. And we will find a way to fix this. People will regret what they are saying." Darcy reached out and pulled Billy into her, right next to Tommy and held them both. She looked to Monica with a pleading gaze, hoping that they all could make good on that promise.

Only moments later, their parents came through the front door and were met with two very upset children. Monica moved to help them with the groceries, and Darcy went into the kitchen to start finding space in the fridge.

That night, Wanda and Vision did everything they could to help soothe the hurt and the anger the boys were feeling. They shared their fears, but reaffirmed what Darcy had said before about doing everything that they can to change things. And both parents reminded them that they would do everything in their power to keep them safe from people like that.

* * *

Vision woke them just before Dawn. They were all quick to get up and get ready once he revealed that there were several black SUVs crowding the street in front of the apartment complex. This was it. They had to find a way out, or this was their final stand.

Billy was able to sense the agents infiltrating all floors and barging into random apartments. He said he could hear the panicked thoughts of the residents below and feared for their safety. Monica reassured him they weren't there to hurt innocent civilians. 

It was Wanda's idea to usher Darcy and the boys out the fire escape. While she, Monica, and Vision could hold their own, she trusted that Darcy would be able to get the boys out and some were safe. Hayward didn't want them, he wanted Wanda and Vision, and Monica was just a bonus prize.

While some agents were left to cover the fire escape, Billy was able to manipulate them into looking away long enough for them to shimmy down and around the corner to the parking garage.

Back in the apartment, Wanda, Vision, and Monica stood waiting, ready to take down whatever came their way.

The windows behind the couch shattered as agents tossed in flashbang grenades. Monica and Wanda became disoriented but Vision remained alert, already knocking out the agents who attempted to come through the broken windows. 

More agents filtered through the front door, taking advantage of the distraction. The first agent aimed for Monica, shooting her with non-lethal rounds. Their mission was to capture, not kill.

Monica threw herself behind the kitchen counter, still dealing with her compromised sight. She grabbed the cast iron from the stove top and charged it up, making it glow a light blue in her hand. She swung it around and heard the satisfying smack of it against the sword agent's head. One down, sixty-five to go.

The following agents dove straight for Wanda, raining down on her with dozens of non-lethal bullets, and as soon as they got close enough they used the butts of their guns to push her down by her shoulders. She fell to her knees in pain, then felt a woosh of air as Vision quickly dispensed of five agents, tossing them out the window. Vision helped her to her feet, but felt his world stop as an electromagnetic pulse was dispersed into the room.

Wanda cried out, catching his lifeless body as he lost consciousness. Monica came out from the kitchen, pan still in hand, and fought off several more agents while Wanda tried to wake Vision. It seemed fruitless, the energy in his body had been restarted and needed time to recover, so instead Wanda began focusing on the agents in the hallway. 

Tendrils of red, magical energy filtered out into the hallway and began climbing up the pant legs of the agents, sending them into panic. The energy reached their minds, and begin turning them against each other. Wanda played puppeteer as the SWORD agents started fist fights with their coworkers, ultimately pausing the ambush.

Monica turned back to Wanda and helped her carry Vision out into the hall and past the brawling agents. They carefully lifted him over the railing and used their powers to safely get them all down to ground level. They looked around and surveyed, noting that all of the agents were upstairs. Monica urged Wanda along, and they carried Vision out the front door. 

As soon as they stepped outside, Wanda's stomach dropped. Where they couldn't see inside, several other agents as well as director Hayward stood with their guns drawn, aimed straight for Wanda and Monica. Behind them, they could see Darcy handcuffed to the grill of an SUV, and two agents holding back the twins.

"Come quietly and this doesn't have to get ugly, Maximoff," director Hayward declared. 

"The only thing ugly here is you," Darcy jabbed, struggling against her binds. "Let them go they're just kids!"

"Oh, I think you and I both know they're not just kids," Hayward countered. "It's your choice, Wanda. You can turn yourself in and we'll go easy on you. Or you can make this difficult for you and your sons."

"And the third option?" Monica wagered.

"There is no third option. Unless you'd rather die than come with us. You all are officially enemies of the United States. You have no other options."

"The hell we don't," Monica bit back. "I don't think you realize who you're dealing with."

"I think we do. We're dealing with a mother who wouldn't dare let anything happen to her sweet bouncing baby boys, would she?"

Wanda looked over to the twins and then back to Hayward. "Fine," she agreed. "You can take me, but leave everyone else alone. I manipulated everyone. Even now, they are under my influence. They are not responsible for their actions, I am."

Monica looked to Wanda, her eyes pleading but Wanda shook her head.

Hayward nodded and sent another agent over with cuffs and an inhibitor collar. Wanda set Vision down and directed Monica to stand aside. She held her hands out willingly, and accepted the handcuffs and collar without a fight. Well she knew her son's could probably run and fight their way out of this, there was no guarantee. They were still so inexperienced. Instead Wanda took their place as a prisoner of SWORD. 

Wanda looked to Hayward, "Now let my sons go with Monica, I have pulled my influence from her, and I know she will take care of them."

"I'm afraid not." Hayward turned around and motioned for the agents who were holding the twins to snap collars on them as well. "We can't very well have a couple of super-powered tikes running around, knowing that their parents are criminals."

"This is illegal! You can't arrest children for existing," Monica shouted, her eyes glowing brighter.

"So you lied to me, Wanda, I should have guessed." Hayward readied himself to get into a car. "Oh wait, I already did."

The agent who captured Wanda shoved her forward towards her children, who were also being ushered towards a van for transport. 

Monica grew angry at the betrayal, her entire body beginning to glow blue. However, before she could act, a yellowish gold portal opened before her. On the other side stepped out two men, one of which was already attacking the remaining agents.

The other man targeted the agents surrounding the Maximoffs, sending them off across the street with just the flick of his hand. When he reached Wanda and the boys, his voice was stern and straight to the point.

"Wanda Maximoff, my name is Dr Stephen Strange, and I have a proposition for you. Should you choose to accept I can get you out of this situation and you and your family will be safe. I need something very important from you in return."

Want to backed up in front of her boys attempting to shield them. "Yes I've heard of you, what could you possibly need from me?" 

Doctor Strange then displayed his necklace pendant, known as the eye of agamotto, and showcased the gem hidden inside. It glowed bright, even in the sunlight. The Time Stone.

"This came back to me a few days ago. I need you to show me where the others are so we can keep the universe safe. In exchange, I will save you and your family."

Wanda stuttered, "I-I don't know. Why would you ask me?"

"Because you created these infinity stones. I tracked the energy to Westview. I see that Vision has his and obviously I have mine. The remaining four are still out there somewhere and we need to find them. We don't have much time. What is your answer?"

Wanda looked around, seeing his companion take on the other agents and Monica pick up Vision as he slowly recovered, examining the scene before him himself. She looked to Darcy, watching as she struggled against her cuffs. Her gaze returned to Doctor Strange, and she nodded in agreement. "I will help you but it will take some time for me to remember everything. We are in danger now but I promise I will be of assistance to you as soon as we are out of this."

And that was all he needed. Doctor strange nodded back to her and waved his hands around, his portal sweeping up every last member of their group, his companion Wong, and himself before disappearing into nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

After Wanda was engulfed by the portal, she found herself in the middle of a large entryway. Before her sat a large set of stairs, leading up to many different hallways. She turned to look at her boys, and found that they were safe, albeit still wearing collars, just as she was. 

Vision rushed to her side, and reached up to snap the inhibitor collar off of her neck. He then did the same for his sons, coming back to Wanda to free her from her cuffs and pull her into a deep kiss.

Darcy whistled as Doctor Strange removed her shackles as well, he instead choosing to ignore the display of affection. 

He gave them a minute before turning around, his stature demanding attention.

"Ms. Maximoff, while we did have an agreement, I understand that traumatic situations can call for some rest and destressing. Please relax in the lounge to your left and I will return shortly to begin." 

Doctor Strange made his way up the stairs with his companion, and was followed a few steps behind by Billy. Noticing a tail, Strange turned around.

"Thank you," Billy said. "For saving us. Dr Lewis told us about you. I was hoping I would get to meet you someday."

Doctor Strange gave him a small smile before turning back around and heading upstairs. 

"So what is this place?" Monica asked.

"His home I assume," Wanda said, leading Vision and the boys into the lounge. Darcy and Monica followed, gazing at all of the art that lined the walls.

Vision sat on one of the couches, pulling Wanda into him and holding her close.They watched their friends and the twins explore the space for a few moments, enjoying the lull in events. 

After some time, Vision spoke, "That was close, my love. What are we going to do now?"

Wanda shrugged her shoulders, "He wants me to help him find the other Infinity Stones. But I didn't even know that I had made the other ones, I don't know where to find them."

"So you lied to Earth's sorcerer supreme? That was brave," Darcy threw over her shoulder jokingly.

"I figured, maybe I could help? Maybe it's in my subconscious? We were in danger, what else was I supposed to do? I tried giving myself up and Hayward tricked us. I just have to focus on them and maybe the memories will come back."

"He may be able to help you," Monica offered. "We still don't know the extent of his abilities."

"And he knew exactly what to say and do to get you to come with him. He must really believe that you know where they are. He has faith in you," Darcy said.

"Right. So for now let's trust him. He could have simply taken Wanda and got in the information from her. Instead he decided to be kind and save us all. Let's give him a chance," Vision finished, giving Wanda a squeeze.

"The only remaining concern is how are we going to go back when we've got the entire world looking for us?" Darcy asked, finding a living chair to sit in across from Wanda and Vision. "What if they find us here?"

"They won't."

All eyes turned to see Doctor Strange in the doorway. He crossed his wrists in front of him, hands resting on his belt. "This place is hidden, and only those who are welcome may find it." Strange looked directly at Wanda, "And yes I can help you find your memories. We can work together to bring them to the surface. I have prepared a safe space for you all to reside in without worry of the outside world. It's hidden away from everything. We can work together there, and you won't have to worry about anyone disturbing us."

Wanda nodded, accepting his terms. Doctor Strange pushed himself off the doorway and performed a practiced movement with his hands, gold rings encircling his wrists as a new portal opened before him. He gestured to the entrance and looked to everyone in the room. "Who's first?"

* * *

They stepped through the portal and..

Nothing changed. Nothing at all. 

Wanda looked around, seeing exactly the same knick knacks and ugly couches that they had just been sitting on moments before. She turned to stare at him blankly, "Is this some sort of joke, Dr.?"

Strange smirked and shook his head, "Not at all. This is where you will be residing, safe from prying eyes-"

"And guns?" Tommy asked.

"...and guns," Strange confirmed.

"So we will be living in your home?" Vision questioned, "There are quite a few of us. I doubt you want all of us under your feet for the entirety of our time hiding."

"You will not be staying here exactly, just in this dimension. We are currently standing in the Mirror Dimension, often used by magic wielders to practice dangerous spells and wizardry without actually harming the public." He turned to Wanda, "Here you all will be safe from those who look to do you harm, as only you and I, Wanda, can pass between. You can watch the world go along around you, but no one will see you, or hear you. You can't interact with their world at all, it just allows you the same environment."

Monica and Darcy looked to each other, then back to Strange. "So we would also be able to keep track of Hayward and SWORD to see what they're up to."

"Yes."

"Why are you being so kind to me? To us? After what I did.." Wanda trailed off, looking to Vision and then to their children. "Is it really just for the stones? Will I be thrown back to the wolves once you have gotten what you wanted?"

Strange shook his head, "Yes, it is for the stones, but also because I do not believe you did what you did with bad intentions. You were grieving, and tried to give yourself some semblance of happiness. You let everyone go before things got too bad, and you are apologetic. You have been punished enough for a lifetime."

Wanda looked at him, shocked. Her eyes glossed with tears but none fell. Her sons pulled her into a hug and she kissed the tops of their heads. 

"And what of after you both find where the stones are? What happens then?" Vision asked, coming to put a hand on Wanda's back.

"You all will be free to do as you wish. You may stay in this dimension, or you may return to the real world. I will show her how to travel between both. I will not hold you hostage here after her damage has been repaired."

"Damage? You just said Westview was fine," Monica interjected. 

"Yes. I was referring to the Infinity Stones. When Wanda brought down the barrier they were released, scattering around the globe. It could be devastating should they end up in the wrong hands. The Time Stone returned to me, as it is charmed to always find the amulet should it ever be lost. I then looked into the past and saw their creation from Wanda's grief and trauma. 

"The Mind Stone is here as well, meaning two of six are accounted for. The Soul Stone I assume has been returned to Vormir, it's natural resting place. I will send some associates there sometime soon. Three stones remain. With Wanda as their creator, she may be able to assist me in locating the rest."

"But I don't even remember making them."

"We will work through your memories as a team. Piece things together from when your magic and emotions exploded in your car. You will be able to see where they went to use in Westview, and hopefully wherever they have gone off to now."

Wanda nodded and tried to search her mind of anything that could be useful. Perhaps her trauma was hiding things from her. She could speak with vision about it later. For now, she held her sons tighter before letting go. "So, if we are not to live here with you, where are we going?"

* * *

They all stepped through what was hopefully their last portal and into tall grass. It swayed in the wind against their pants and emitted soft chirping sounds from the myriad of grasshoppers living within it. The grass went on for miles, only parting for a narrow dirt road that led straight to a very large and old farmhouse, complete with a barn and another work building off to the side. They all looked around as Doctor Strange closed the portal behind them.

"This is where you will be staying," Strange announced. "There should be enough space for all of you, and no one shall bother you but me."

Monica took Darcy's arm in hers and looked to the boys, "Last one to the door is-"

Before she could finish, Tommy zoomed off towards the front door on his own, waving at them from the front steps. Billy yelled out in protest, "Hey! That's cheating!" Before manifesting his powers and shakily raising himself into the air and flying towards his brother. 

Darcy shook her head, laughing as she led a smiling Monica down to the house slowly.

Wanda turned to Strange, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded to the house, encouraging her to join her family, but she hesitated. 

Wanda looked to Vision, who had been watching her since they arrived, ever her protector, "Will you make sure they get settled in?"

Vision smiled softly, "Of course." He chose to walk rather than fly, catching up to Monica and Darcy in a comfortable stroll.

Wanda returned to Strange, "Do you want to get started?"

Strange gave a gentle smile, stepping back from her and sitting cross legged on the grass. Wanda sat opposite him as he instructed her on how to open up her mind to him. 

It was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Drop a comment or a kudos!


End file.
